


Of Things Unsaid and Letters Unsent

by divine529



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Things Unsaid, Uni!lock, could be post Reichenbach if it happened earlier, diary entry, half truths, so many questions unanswered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During uni, Sherlock and John were the very best of friends and both secretly had feelings for each other. John reveals those feelings and Sherlock being scared by them, represses his. This is a letter that John writes to Sherlock. Could be read as post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things Unsaid and Letters Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic in the works but it could be awhile until it gets posted. In the meantime enjoy this angst fest of feelings.

_My Dearest Sherlock,_

_I find myself thinking about you constantly. It can be extremely distracting sometimes, for instance this last week and a half._

_I miss your presence in my life horribly. You used to be there whenever I needed you and now that you’re gone, there’s a void that you left that needs filling. I’m uncertain that anyone will be able to fill it. The bond that we shared throughout uni astonishes me every day and the fact that you put up with me despite how irritating I got at times really makes me feel good._

_All summer long I missed you and I miss you still, even if it’s less intensely than before. Whenever I don’t hear from people, it makes me feel as if they don’t care. It’s one of my greatest insecurities. I keep finding myself flashing back to certain events that happened between the two of us: the school ball, our school trips abroad, our dinners and hanging out with friends, our cuddles (so many times have the cuddles replayed in my head) and finally the talk we had before graduation. That conversation was one of the hardest things I decided to doand a lot of the reason was because it was you I was having it with. One of the few people I could be myself around, one of the people I really cared for, more deeply than you can imagine and one whom I greatly admire. You have no idea how much I admire you (but if all the compliments and praise are anything to go by then maybe you have some inkling). You’re one of those people I could talk to for hours and never get bored of and someday, I wish we could do that. Just talk for hours._

_Also, I wasn’t fully honest with you…when I said I had a “bit” of a crush on you that was a huge understatement. You consumed my thoughts, my dreams. I would get nervous anytime I saw you (which was daily) and there was one part of me that saw things you said and did as reciprocating those feelings. The hugs, the constant teasing, the silent conversations. You were different with me than you were with all the others and it’s something I’m not sure I’ll ever understand._

_Several people knew about my feelings/crush for/on you and one or two people realized that connection before me. I knew that the possibility of reciprocation was slim and because we’re so close I figured that even if nothing would come from it that I’d still have your deep friendship. I still can’t help but wonder about some things left open or unanswered in our conversation and I wish it went longer than it did but, I’m glad for what I got._

_It was lovely meeting your family at graduation and I hope we can all get together sometime in the future._

_Know this though, at this moment in time and for the foreseeable future I think about you every day and I have the picture of us from the school ball on my dresser._

_I miss you and love you, always._

_Your dear friend,_

_John Watson_

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr at [ my tumblr](http://divine529.tumblr.com/)


End file.
